Drunken Love
by RomaPocky
Summary: It's Antonio's Birthday and they decided to get drunk! After Gilbert leaves, what will Lovino and Antonio do? Not to mention they are a bit tipsy. Rate T for language and suggestive adult themes. One Shot.


It was a little past the afternoon. So he thought it was safe to have a small glass of wine. And by small, he meant a full glass.

"Whatever distracts me from those bastards," he spat looking at the door.

Lovino sat in the study room's chair. No was he was leaving since Antonio and his potato licker was in the next room. He would be in here with his door locked away from the drunken idiots. He picked up his glass and took a sup as he looked around. For whatever reason, Lovino was able to be more interested in the fine details of such a simple room today. By simple detail, was the only painting in the room, across the room.

He stood up and picked up his wine, walking over to the painting. It looked of Spain's coast before the whole tourism took over. The blues and whites ran over the setting sky, and the waves crashed over the sand. He ran a finger light over a wave then the trees in the back, the feeling of acrylic and oil paints. Such beauty, he always loved when seeing such paints. He stepped back to look at it fully. It all pieced together in harmony. Lovino took a quick sip of wine before looking for the artist's signature. When he found it, he saw his brother's name.

He swore aloud, but it wasn't heard due to the potato licker's booming voice. There was no way Lovino was going to survive this _and_ dinner with the bastard. The tomato freak was bad enough!

He chugged down the rest of his wine and leaned against the wall next to his brother's painting. He felt agitated that he had to rely on alcohol to get courage. But he dropped it when he heard the bastard's voice again. He placed the cup down on the desk and went to the door.

He slammed open the door, shouting something but it all came out as slurs.

Face to the floor, Lovino let out a hic. His mind was blurry from the past few hours. Not sure how many hours pasted, but it was well past midnight.

Antonio laughed rolling onto his back, his shoulders touching Lovino's. He was nearly naked saved for his boxers. "What a birthday! Gil always finds the best beer! Right Lovino?"

"Beer is fucking gross! And it tastes like shit, like shitty bread or something," Lovino groaned, slurring on words and mixing his English with Spanish. Antonio understood, laughing in respond to the Italian.

He rolled over again, half over Lovino and hugged him close. "Are you drunk Roma?" Antonio sung.

"Wha'd you fucking think?" He added an insult in Spanish which made the Spaniard laugh more.

But once they calmed down, and silence hung in the room, Antonio grumbled something into Lovino's back, making it difficult to hear him. The Italian attempted to push up onto his elbows, having no luck since Antonio clung to him. He held onto him in a way Lovino only experienced a few times. It wasn't like his cheerful and constant hugs. It had a lonely feel to it. Slowly Lovino remembered receiving such hugs late at night when Antonio though he was still asleep. It only he could push the bastard off to ask for his problem. He felt a pair of soft lips on the back of his neck and the Italian's breath was lost for a moment.

"Lovino," he heard Antonio whined. How was he supposed to respond? He thought about his usual anger, but he felt uneasy by it. Suddenly Antonio's lips pushed into his neck giving it a small kiss. Lovino's head heated up, and tears started to creep out. He felt frantic suddenly. He knew things would lead this way eventually, but not now. It was way too quick for his drunken mind.

Lovino pushed himself up with all his might, making Antonio get tossed back to the floor. When he stood, he escaped to his room leaving the drunken bastard on the floor.

As soon his mind was calm and he was comfortable in his bed being quiet he heard footsteps. As if the sounds didn't care how loud or slump they sounded. Then they stopped. He slowly opened his eyes anxiously remembering he never closed the door. In his mind he mentally swore to himself for being an idiot.

"Lovi, why did you leave me?" Antonio cried out, "I got really cold over there!" He stunted over in an unsteady way and poked the Italian's feet.

Lovino sat up and gave him this glare that sent shivers down Antonio's spine. He shrugged it off and patted Lovino's head. Oh how he wanted to smack the drunk out the bastard. He sighed loudly and lay back closing his eyes.

He felt the covers near his feet lift up and then a dip in the bed. Then a second one. Slowly the bed moved as the Spaniard crawled up the bed under the covers. Each time Lovino's stomach twisted; his head ran a thousand miles. He started to pick around the skin from his thumbs. Oh how his chest had started to ache from his heart pounding so hard.

When Lovino realized the bastard wasn't moving any more, his breath hitched up. Antonio had rested his head on the Italian's belly. He felt a small chuckle some out of Antonio.

"Why did you leave me Roma?" Antonio slid the blanket down to reveal his bright emerald eyes gleaming at the Italian. "I got lonely, it's not fun being drunk and lonely."

Lovino scoffed and pulled his gazed from Antonio's eyes.

"You know your heart beat is going _crazy_," Antonio hummed. "My heart hurts trying to reach up to your's." He closed his eyes in content.

Lovino rolled his eyes and gently pushed on his boss' shoulders, hoping the bastard would move. Of course all it did was make him warp his arms around Lovino, slightly under this shirt. The touch was cold, his fingers were freezing, yet they somehow managed to make Lovino's chest thump harder. He brought his hands to his face and attempted to rub out this feeling. The feeling that confused him, for weeks ends. It always made him so flustered, which made him so choleric towards Antonio. He lay still with his hands to his face. Were his fingers cold too or was he burning up? Slowly Antonio's fingers twitched against Lovino's skin, making him arch his back.

"Ba-bastard! Stop this!" he snapped and pushed Antonio hopefully out and onto the floor.

The Spaniard held on tight, bringing Lovino down with him to the wooden floors.

As Lovino tried to get himself back together from straddling Antonio, he felt something soft on his lips. He pulled back out of shock and stared right into his shinning eyes. They were alluring. That kiss, he liked that but the frown on Lovino's face says other.

"Lo siento, no prete-" Antonio attempted to say but got caught off guard when Lovino crashed his lips into the other.

Maybe this is all he wanted; just the attention from another that no one else could give him. Only from the Spaniard. Antonio held onto Lovino as if he would go; he never wanted to let go. Slowly Lovino embraced backed; feeling the same as Antonio.

The Spaniard kissed his chin, looking at him with eyes for wanting, pleading him. Lovino's face soften as he snaked his hands though the chocolate curls. His lips twitched as he watched Antonio licked his own. He bent his neck to their lips where they were only so far. The Spanish's breath, so warm, so tempting, wanted him to give up and kiss him. Antonio closed his eyes, groaning, suddenly holding Lovino tighter; pulling him into a deep kiss. Hard and rough, Lovino kissed back, feeling Antonio's teeth clashing into his lips trying to reach farther. His hands clung to the Italian's shoulder blades, making his hips twitch with an ache for more. The both gasped slightly as blood rushed to their face and lower half. Lovino looked to the man's emerald eyes as she stared back at wide olive eyes. The Italian huffed, playing with the ends of the chocolate curls.

"So long. So, so long." Antonio sighed moving his head into Lovino's chest. Looking at the top of his head painfully, Lovino questioned when. "Sometime when you were small. Everyday my heart grew bigger for you, until I couldn't grasp it." He felt a frown form on Antonio. Centuries. It's been fucking centuries. And he had been so oblivious to Antonio's feelings. It made him feel like such a dick. Slowly he shifted his head from Lovino's chest and rested it on his shoulder. "How about you? I hadn't realized you had something for me as well."

Lovino glanced away briefly and flutter back; anxiously tugging at the man's shirt collar. "I'm not sure. And first it was just small things, and then they grew into a huge fucking mess. I guess I just realized that they actually were tonight bastard?"

Antonio gave him such a lovable look with understanding. Lovino frowned, tears forming. How could he be so kind to a bastard like himself? He covered his face, his palms digging into his eyes trying to rub out the tears. The Spaniard straighten up and shifted under Lovino. Only to be more comfortable he assumed. A few seconds later, he felt Antonio's soft lips on his knuckles.

He reassured the Italian before pulling his hands off his face. The Spaniard closed in, Lovino shutting his eyes nervously. If hear beat was so fast, it was almost painful, in a kind of good way. He opened them back after Antonio gave a small peck to his nose, his eyes smiled showing bliss. "Te quiero."

Tears welled up in the Italian's eyes and warped his arms around the man's head. He babbled on, with the same phase, repeating te amo.

He held his lover's face with his hands, his arms stretched out to him. Never did he want to let go. He loved this feeling. His arms shook, neck arch, back curved, eyes locked with pleasure, heat beat with lust, his ass stung. All of him ached. They all ached for _him_.

After a few minutes of lying lazily in bed, Lovino sat up and rubbed out the weariness with his palms. He let his hands fall to his sides, keeping his eyes closed off from the damn morning sun. The Italian attempted to move out of bed, but a jolt of pain went to ass. Blood rushed to face as he remember the night before.

His sight fell upon a sleeping Spaniard. He looked so innocent, such an idiotic smile and his arms resting above his head. The Italian sighed, then bent over and kissed the top of his lover's head. For some reason, couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
